Separate Souls
by Neon Star
Summary: Aladdin and Mozenrath share a secret that will change their lives, and of those around them.
1. Default Chapter

I promise to get to my other stories as soon as I can. For now, I hope you enjoy the beginning of this one. :)  
  
Separate Souls  
  
A lone figure stood looking out of the hole in the wall that served as a window to the world outside. The stars reflected in the figure's glazed brown eyes as he quietly thought.  
  
Tonight, the pull was stronger. It was nearly time. Nearly time to again be whole once again. But something in him feared being as he was once more. He couldn't understand why he should fear it; he used to hunger for the day. But now....  
  
//Aladdin,// that silk like voice calling again.  
  
//Mozenrath,// he answered.  
  
//Its nearly time,// the other sighed, he didn't want to give it up either.  
  
//We have no choice, how much longer?// Aladdin asked, trying to push his own pained emotions out of the way.  
  
//A night, less. You had better tell her soon, Streetrat, or we'll both be facing that little wind storm,// Mozenrath sent, and the link closed, leaving him in his dark thoughts.  
  
"A night more," he murmured and brought his hand up.   
  
His eyes trailed over it, that flesh and blood appendage, his. But soon....   
  
A tear escaped his dark eyes as he climbed through the hole and down into the streets. Then he headed toward the Palace, knowing it was time.  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
"Jasmine?" his voice sounded softly through her bedroom as he entered through the balcony.   
  
He pulled back the curtains and looked in, saw her upon her bed. He smiled slightly, and his breath caught in his throat. She was beautiful, but she was always beautiful. The moonlight glimmered off her dark hair and tan skin, making her seem more delicate then she was.  
  
/I don't want to lose her,/ he thought silently to himself, regret and pain   
  
But he had no choice, and he knew it. The day was coming, and he would loose everything, including her. Would he even remember her when it was done? He prayed he would, that she would still love him.  
  
"Aladdin?" her sleepy voice pulled him from his thoughts.  
  
Jasmine was sitting up in her bed, rubbing sleep from her large brown eyes. He smiled gently at her, and approached.  
  
"Jasmine, I need to tell you something," he said softly, coming to stand at her bed side.  
  
"It must be important for you to come in the middle of the night," she said, looking concerned.  
  
He sighed softly, shifted uncomfortably. It was now or after it was finished.  
  
"It is, Jasmine. I need to tell you. I am not the man you know and love, and before tomorrow's sun sets, I shall no longer be Aladdin," he said gently.  
  
She looked at him, shocked, not understanding, "What do you mean?"  
  
"He means, Princess, that by tomorrow, Aladdin and Mozenrath shall no longer exist as separate beings," Mozenrath said, coming from the shadows.  
  
Aladdin glared at him, then sighed irritably, "What has brought you here?"   
  
"I knew that you would need help with this, or she shall not understand what is going to happen," Mozenrath said, crossing his arms.  
  
Aladdin frowned, but nodded slightly. Jasmine looked at each of them in turn, fear glimmering in the depths of her eyes as her mind started to work with what she had been told so far. She got up from her bed, and pulled on the robe hanging from a chair near her bed. She then went to Aladdin, and put a gentle hand upon his arm.  
  
"Explain this to me," she said softly, glancing at Mozenrath occasionally.  
  
"I shall try," he said, and pulled her to face him, "What he means is that he and I are the same being. We were separated years ago, and by tomorrow's sunset, we shall once again be the same being." 


	2. 2

"How?" Jasmine asked, shocked.  
  
"It's a very long story, Jasmine. But I shall explain as best as I can. We used to be a very powerful mage, by the name of Alarath Moddin. We did not really follow the light or dark ways of magic, though we helped who we wished to help, and conquered who we felt needed to be conquered. But we saved more then destroyed, and that gained us a very powerful enemy, who you know as Mirage. She hated us, and tried everything to destroy us, but everything she tried crumbled. Until she found one very powerful spell, with a very high cost. She was desperate to disable us in any way; therefore she cared not for the cost....  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
"Mirage!" he turned, black hair brushing his shoulders as he turned, searching for her in that in the black void.  
  
"I am here, Moddin," her sneering voice came to him, then she appeared, draped in stolen finery, "And you had best be prepared for tonight you shall never be whole again!"   
  
She began to chant before he could utter anything. As her voice shook the dark place around them, he paled, his dark brown eyes, nearly black going wide.   
  
"Stop! You don't know what you are doing!" he yelled, his own powerful voice shacking the place, matching her tone, only to be over come by it.  
  
The gauntlet surged on his right arm, trying to combat the spell working around it, but to no avail. She was stronger, then.  
  
His cry for her to stop turned to a cry of pain. A feel like if he was ripping apart flooded him, turning everything else into meaningless as the pain spread.   
  
"Nooooo!" he screamed as he felt and saw himself being pulled apart.   
  
His soul was coming undone, light and dark were splitting, becoming individual. He wouldn't be able to survive it!   
  
"Please!" he wept as he fell to his knees, only to hear her laughter.  
  
He had sworn he would never beg, but it was too much.  
  
"Alarath?" a powerful youthful voice echoed into his pained mind.  
  
He turned, seeing a black haired youth standing in the darkness, looking at him, gray eyes gazing in fear.  
  
"Xerses, get out of here!" he yelled, and then collapsed, whimpering as the pain grew beyond control.  
  
The boy ran forward, his hands beginning to glow as he readied to attack the one who attacked his brother. But Mirage simply laughed, and turned one clawed hand to Xerses. The youth fell, howling with pain matching, perhaps excelling his brother.  
  
"No!" Alarath growled, struggling to rise above the pain, and his weakness.  
  
But her magic held him down, and the spell wound deeper into him, tearing him apart. A single tear escaped his dark eyes as he finally felt the last of the spell tear into him, and destroy Alarath. Blackness consumed him as he let out one last howl of rage and pain.  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
When he opened his eyes, he was aware of something wrong. First, his magic was gone, and his right hand no longer burned with power. He turned his head weakly to his left, and found another lying there. Black curled hair trailed down thin, muscled, pale back, and penetrating black eyes stared back at him. The only article of clothing upon the other was his gauntlet. But somehow it wasn't his any longer.  
  
"Oh," he groaned, suddenly realizing what was truly wrong.  
  
The other half of him was gone, his dark half, and most of his magic. And the one he looked at was what he was missing, and he wept softly inside. Reaching out, he grasped the other's hand, willing to be whole again. But it would not be.  
  
"Oh," he cried, pulling away as if burned.  
  
The other raised himself to a sitting position. He was silently, and cold. Darkness twisted itself around him, but grief was there. He felt the same as his other half. He was incomplete, as he had never been before.  
  
Soft voice, shaken, like water running over stones, his voice but his no longer, "Hurts."  
  
He too, sat up, and gently took the hand of the other again, while his own other hand ran through what he could feel as short bushy hair.  
  
"I know," he whispered, his own voice lighter, softer.   
  
"Hurts," another voice echoed them.  
  
"Xerxes?" they both called and turned.  
  
There upon the black ground lay a large eel, with smoky gray eyes.  
  
"Xerxes," he murmured, leaning forward to grasp hold of the eel, then gently held him as he held on to his other half.  
  
"She's truly done it..." he sighed, glancing between his dark half and his brother.  
  
"So she has. We should be able to fix it," the dark half said, gently caressing the gauntlet.  
  
"We should try, at least," he said softly, and changed his grasp to the gauntlet.  
  
The other glared as pain entered him, but said nothing. Then he began in a low voice a reversal spell. The light half followed after, knowing the spell well. But their magic swirled slightly, and then was quickly gone.  
  
"No!" the dark growled, fighting to sustain the spell.  
  
He felt the pull from his dark half, and realized with horror, "Stop! You're going to kill us both!"  
  
"So be it! I can't live like this!" he growled.  
  
"What good will it do to kill us all if we can find a way? Come, we must see, Father, and get clothed," he added as an after thought, glancing slightly at the scattered remains of his/their robe.  
  
The other nodded, releasing the fragments of the spell, and began another when he realized the light could not wield strong magic.  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
They appeared outside a simple gray stone castle. Dark leaned heavily against light, who carried Xerses in one hand. He had spent much of his energy getting them there, now light had to get them to Father.  
  
"Father!" light cried, entering the castle.  
  
"Alarath?" a deep voice called, and an older man stepped forth from one of the rooms.  
  
Shock flickered over his aged face as he beheld them.  
  
"What has happened?" their Father asked, coming closer to them.  
  
Light explained, and when he was finished, the old wizard nodded.  
  
"Now I know what I sensed," their Father sighed.  
  
"Is there a way to change back?" Dark asked.  
  
"No, there isn't. But in time, the spell will wear off and you will once again become one," he said.  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
"Those were the words of doom to us. We couldn't live like that. So we split, after taking apart our name and such. He took Xerses, because he was the more powerful of the two of us. We grew so far apart that we stopped trusting each other. But the time grows near again, and we will soon be one once more. Would you still love me after that, Jasmine?" Aladdin finished softly, finally giving voice to his thoughts. 


	3. 3

Sorry for the wait. Thanks for the reviews! :) I'm not truly sure where this plot bunny came from, but I am glad you enjoy it. :)  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Jasmine turned from him, from them both, and walked away, her arms hugged close to her as if she was cold. Aladdin did not pursue her, only watched her, a sad look upon his face. She would not, and he would die....  
  
"I love you, Aladdin, yet I do not know who you will be when the sun rises. But I will always love the half that is you, and perhaps, in time, I shall love the man that you are to become, or I shall not," Jasmine said softly, not turning to him.  
  
"That is all that I can ask," Aladdin said, stepping closer to her.  
  
She turned, and he took her in his arms. Holding her close, he could not suppress the tears that threatened to spill. Silently he cried as he held her, afraid to let her go.  
  
"Oh, how I wish this would not happen," he sighed.  
  
"Isn't there any way to stop it?" she whispered.  
  
"No," he sighed.  
  
"The sun is coming," Mozenrath said, his voice almost reluctant to upset the lovers' last moments.  
  
Aladdin nodded, and bent forward to gently kiss Jasmine. Their lips met, and held; as if it would be the last the two would share. Then he let her go, and went to stand beside Mozenrath, as she watched, helpless to stop what was about to happen.  
  
"I hate this," Mozenrath sighed.  
  
"So do I, and to think. Once we couldn't live without each other, now we can't live with each other," Aladdin said.  
  
"Should we allow her to watch?" Mozenrath asked.  
  
"Yes, she needs this, and so do we," Aladdin said.  
  
"Then so be it. Xerxes?" Mozenrath said, gently patting the eel on his shoulder.   
  
Xerxes uncurled from his neck, and flew slightly away.  
  
"Time?" he asked.  
  
"Yes, little brother, it is time," Mozenrath said.  
  
The sun began to rise, its light touching the balcony. Reaching out, the two grasped each other's hand, and waited for what they knew would be the end of them, and the beginning of another.  
  
The light touched them; seemingly making them glow as suddenly their hands began to meld together. There wasn't any pain as they were slowly drawn towards each other, their flesh becoming transparent as they slowly melded. Light surrounded them, no longer from just the sun, but from their own power melding together. Tears continued to slide down Aladdin's face as he looked towards Jasmine, to watch her face become spell bound, horrified, and awed in one breath. His heart felt like it would shatter under her gaze, yet another form of his heart melded with his, making it darker, harder, and yet still just as fragile. Mozenrath's thoughts became his thoughts, and his thoughts melded into Mozenrath's. Their personalities and souls intertwined, becoming one, even as they fought to keep separate. Their eyes melded, becoming a brown so dark it was near black, their hair melded, becoming shoulder length, and the color was as black as a starless night. Hands melded, becoming stronger, yet just as slender, as the glove returned back to its rightful Master. Memories melded, becoming a twisted line of sorrow an joy, tangled memories of two me, now one. Their hearts became one, and their mind no longer knew a difference between them. Their magic became strong once more, sharp, deadly, and gentle in its new ways. Yet something remained within this union, a small piece of a heart that once belonged to one boy, who had dared to love a Princess.  
  
Alarath Moddin took his first breath, and collapsed as newly formed legs refused to work. Hands caught him, and he looked up into gray eyes, before his vision faded, and darkness took him.  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
Xerxes frowned slightly as he maneuvered his brother to the ground. The newly reformed young man looked up into the surprised brown eyes of the Princess, and he smiled at her.  
  
"It is only the shock of becoming one again, he shall be fine," he said, then blushed slightly, "If you could, Princess, could you give us something to cover up in, I'm not very comfortable having you see me like this, though I don't think Alarath would care at the moment, but it is best..."  
  
"Of course," Jasmine said, fighting to retain her thoughts as she reached for the sheets of her bed, and stripping them from it, handed them to the young man.  
  
"Thank you," he said softly, and wrapped one around himself, then laid the other over his brother.  
  
Jasmine nodded, then turned away, heading for the balcony. Xerxes let her go, unknowing what to do, for it had been a long time since he had felt such human emotions. Mirage had taken them from him when she had made him an eel, but they were coming slowly back to him.  
  
Jasmine went to the balcony, her heart breaking within her. Tears that she had not let fall began to, as she did not withhold them any longer. The future was now uncertain, and she knew not what to do. The man she loved was no longer that man, but someone utterly different, and only time would tell if anything of Aladdin had survived. 


End file.
